Following the leader
by Juichigatsu
Summary: Réponse à une requête. "C'était le sang qui l'avait trahie. Le sang parle toujours. Le sang est une balance." Droog x fem!Slick


Woah, c'était supposé être un ficlet, mais je me suis retrouvée beaucoup plus impliquée que je ne l'aurais cru dans cette requête. C'est désormais un one-shot^^.

Pour info, Slick ressemble à une version occidentale de Go Eun Chan de Coffee Prince : il fallait une apparence androgyne un minimum crédible. De plus, l'action se situe quand la Midnight Crew n'est pas encore un gang redouté, et que ses membres sont des adolescents.

Je rappelle que j'accepte toujours les requêtes, alors n'hésitez pas à proposer des idées de scénario genderbent!Midnight Crew.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture^^.

* * *

C'était le sang qui l'avait trahie. Le sang parle toujours. Le sang est une putain de balance.

Ce point étant clarifié, il faut préciser que le sang n'avait pas tout révélé tout seul : ce serait lui donner trop de pouvoir et d'importance. Non, il y avait eu des petits détails, des petits détails qu'on prend en compte et qu'on oublie aussitôt, jusqu'à ce que lumière soit faite et que ces petits rien récupèrent l'importance qui leur était due.

Ils n'étaient qu'une bande de gamins des rues, tous les quatre. Boxcars, Deuce, Droog et Slick. Mais ils étaient loin d'être idiots. Le seul qui associait à un esprit rapide de grandes capacités stratégiques était Droog. Il était donc logique que ce soit lui qui perce à jour le plus grand secret de la Midnight Crew, comme ils aimaient s'appeler. Un nom bien pompeux pour quatre gamins débutant dans le crime, quatre adolescent qui commençaient à peine à se faire un nom dans le milieu, justement parce qu'ils étaient moins idiots que leur confrères qui finissaient au fond du fleuve. Mais c'était Slick qui avait choisi le nom, et leur boss voyait toujours les choses en grand.

- Un jour, nous aurons cette ville à nos pieds…

Slick avait de l'ambition, et des rêves bien plus grands que lui. C'est un détail qui aurait pu mettre la puce à l'oreille de Droog, la carrure de leur leader. Il avait toujours été un peu plus frêle, un peu plus maigre qu'eux. Ce qui ne remettait pas en question ses qualifications en tant que leader : toute personne qui se croyait avantagée par l'apparence de Slick ne restait pas longtemps dans un état qui permettait de regretter leur erreur, ou d'éprouver le moindre sentiment, d'ailleurs.

Mais tout de même…

Alors qu'ils passaient le cap de la quinzaine, tous les membres du gang avaient commencés à se muscler de manière plus définie, à développer leur ossature, à prendre du poids. Même Deuce, qui n'avait pas été gâté par la nature niveau taille, avait mué et affichait des traits distinctement masculins sur son visage.

Slick, en revanche, semblait ne pas vouloir passer par cette étape. Ses poignets restaient fins, ses traits délicats, ses épaules ne s'élargissaient pas et il ne dégageait pas vraiment une aura virile. Mais cela ne posait pas de problèmes aux autres membres du groupe.

- Le boss a simplement une mauvaise constitution, disait Boxcars.

De plus, Slick pouvait battre Droog au bras de fer, courir plus rapidement que Boxcars, et ne reculait devant rien pour s'enrichir ou pour renforcer la réputation de la Midnight Crew.

Ils étaient en chemin, en si bon chemin… Ils avaient même récemment acquis une cachette secrète, rien que pour eux. Cela sonnait puéril, et ça l'était, mais cela représentait un pas en avant vers leur nouvelle vie, et un pas qui les éloignait de leur ancienne, pas vraiment rose.

C'est au cours d'un repas que le basculement eu lieu.

Un repas froid, simple et frugal, mais des gamins des rues à peine sortis de la misère ne crachent pas dans la soupe. Un repas tout à fait normal. Et cela aurait dû le rester, si Droog n'avait pas décidé de lire l'heure. Quelque chose d'aussi bête que ça. Par réflexe, car il était une personne qui aimait contrôler et maîtriser le cours des choses, il vérifia l'heure sur l'horloge rouillée accrochée au mur.

« Comment elle affiche l'heure juste malgré sa vieillesse, je l'ignore. »

Cette horloge se trouvait positionnée sur le mur derrière Slick. Ce fut donc naturellement que son attention se reporta sur son leader après avoir noté qu'il était trois heures de l'après-midi. Il observa machinalement le visage délicat qui paraissait contrarié en permanence, et… une expression perplexe. Ça, ce n'était pas fréquent. Slick était souvent furieux, ravi, ou tout un panel d'émotions brutes comme lui, mais perplexe…

Alors qu'il mâchait pensivement une feuille de salade, il se crispa brusquement et le sang disparu de son visage. Il prit sa fourchette, la reposa, serra le bord de la table, le relâche puis se leva.

- Je vais aux toilettes, grommela-t-il, et ni Deuce ni Boxcars n'y firent vraiment attention.

Droog non plus n'y aurait pas fait particulièrement attention s'il n'avait pas repéré l'épouvante sur le visage de Slick. Cela s'était joué à peu de choses. Plus suspect encore, Slick ne revenait pas.

Déposant au passage son assiette dans l'évier, Droog se dirigea vers les cabinets puis frappa à la porte. Pas de réponse. Il secoua la poignée de porte, inutilement car celle-ci n'était pas verrouillée. Slick était donc ailleurs. Dans sa chambre. C'était là que leur leader s'enfermait lorsqu'il avait besoin d'être seul. Slick avait toujours attaché une grande importance au respect de l'intimité, chose étrange venant d'une personne comme lui mais que tous les membres du gang appréciaient.

- Slick ? Tout va bien ? s'enquit Droog.

- Ça va, ça va ! répondit précipitamment une voix nerveuse de l'intérieur.

Il en fallait plus pour convaincre une personne comme Droog, d'autant plus que la voix n'avait pas l'air très convaincue elle-même.

- Si tu le dis. On a presque fini de manger, tu sais.

Il dut se contenter d'un grognement pour seule réponse.

Droog allait laisser ce curieux incident tomber dans l'oubli de sa mémoire, quand il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange sur sa main. Une légère trace rouge.

- …Du sang ?

Il tourna sa main dans un sens, dans l'autre, sans trouver d'éraflure. Il était certain de ne pas avoir cette tâche tout à l'heure. Quel était le dernier objet qu'il avait touché ? La poignée de porte des toilettes.

« Bingo. »

Mais pourquoi y aurait-il du sang sur… Mais il n'y en avait pas que là. Maintenant qu'il observait le couloir d'un œil averti, il remarqua une minuscule tache de sang par terre. Si petite qu'on pouvait la prendre pour un défaut du sol. Il y en avait peut-être d'autres, s'il cherchait avec attention. De plus, en tant que voyou, il était habitué à voir le sang couler, et cela ne ressemblait pas à du sang ordinaire.

Pourquoi y aurait-il…

Oh. Non. C'était impossible.

Non. Pas impossible. Incongru.

Après tout ce temps…

Pas improbable.

Même… logique. Cela expliquerait bien des choses.

Il avait juste besoin d'une dernière preuve.

Il entendit alors que Slick déverrouillait la porte de sa chambre. Deuce et Boxcars avaient fini de manger depuis longtemps et discutaient ensemble. Droog ne bougea pas de sa place quand Slick ouvrit la porte.

- Toujours là ? grogna le leader pour cacher sa surprise.

Mais Droog avait pu le voir sursauter.

- Hmm.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Droog ne bougea pas, ne cilla même pas. Slick le fixa sans comprendre.

- Ecoute, si…

- Question. Je ne me suis pas écorché, pas éraflé ni égratigné. Tu n'étais pas blessé ni abîmé tout à l'heure. Boxcars et Deuce n'ont pas bougé du salon. Alors explique-moi ceci, dit-il en désignant la trace de sang sur la poignée.

Il y eut une seconde de flottement. Une seconde d'horreur et d'incrédulité, des deux côtés.

Slick écarquilla les yeux et tenta de faire un pas en arrière, mais Droog avait prévu cette esquive.

C'était la preuve qu'il lui manquait.

Il fit un pas en avant, les poussa tous les deux dans la chambre et ferma la porte. Slick tenta de protester, mais ne souhaitait pas alerter leurs complices.

C'était donc certain, désormais. Leur boss n'était pas vraiment _un_ boss.

Aucun des deux n'avait prononcé la moindre parole, chacun cherchant à lire dans le comportement de l'autre quel serait le prochain mouvement. Les muscles étaient tendus par l'appréhension, les souffles figés dans un silence présageant une catastrophe imminente. Finalement, ce fut Slick qui mit fin à l'insupportable absence de bruit.

- Je pensais que tu serais en colère…

Droog nota que même dans une situation pareille, elle parvenait à lire à travers sa façade impassible. Des années de camaraderie à travers l'enfer amenaient probablement ce genre de conséquences, mais ni Deuce ni Boxcars ne le comprenait aussi bien que Slick.

- Je suis simplement un peu surpris, c'est tout, répondit-il sincèrement.

Droog devrait probablement se sentir choqué, déçu, ou un autre sentiment de ce style. Mais curieusement, il ne ressentait rien de tout cela. Il ne pouvait nier qu'une part de lui était en colère, avait l'impression qu'on s'était moqué de lui, mais globalement, ce n'était pas très important.

Peut-être n'était-ce pas si curieux. Ils avaient tous vécus des moments difficiles, très difficiles. Ils étaient un groupe solide, basés sur des souffrances communes, réunis autour de Slick. Sans lui... sans elle, la Midnight Crew n'existerait pas.

Droog ressentait surtout en ce moment un sentiment d'accomplissement, de satisfaction. Il avait percé le mystère, résolu l'énigme, levé le voile sur les zones d'ombre. Et maintenant ?

Pour sa part, Slick était sur la défensive, main sur le couteau qu'elle transportait toujours avec elle. Cet instant de révélation semblait plus choquant pour elle que pour lui.

Puis Droog pris conscience de ce que signifiait vraiment le sang, d'un point de vue plus scientifique. Il sentit alors ses joues lui brûler un peu. C'était embarrassant.

- Est-ce que… tenta-t-il pour briser le silence inconfortable. Est-ce que ça fait mal ?

Slick plissa les yeux, prise au dépourvu.

- Quoi ?

- Eh bien… Est-ce que…

- Je ne suis pas sourd, Droog ! Enfin, sourde… Enfin tu vois. Tu as compris. Et sérieusement, à quoi tu t'attendais en posant cette question ? Que je te réponde « mais non pas du tout, mon utérus essaie de se suicider mais je suis au paradis » ?

Droog eut un petit rire. L'air était tout d'un coup beaucoup plus respirable. Cette version de Slick, ce mauvais caractère perpétuel, c'était la personne qu'il connaissait, homme ou femme.

Puis Slick tira une chaise vers elle et s'assit.

- Pose-moi les questions.

- Pardon ?

- Pose-moi les questions qui te tournent dans la tête. Je suis certaine que tu connais les réponses, mais ça va me faire du bien de parler.

Droog prit une autre chaise et s'assit en face d'elle. L'entretien était important, il tenait à être bien installé.

- Pourquoi ?

C'était la question la plus évidente. Pourtant, Slick paraissait embarrassée. Les mots longtemps refoulés se précipitaient et s'étranglaient dans sa gorge. Elle s'était souvent demandée quel discours elle ferait lorsque ce moment arriverait, de quelle manière elle formulerait sa réponse. Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait confrontée à la réalité et qu'elle avait tellement de choses à dire, une explication directe ne semblait plus une si bonne idée. A la place, d'autres souvenirs semblaient se manifester.

- T'ai-je déjà raconté comment ma mère est morte ?

Droog se pencha légèrement en avant. La question était rhétorique : bien sûr que non, Slick n'avait jamais abordé ce sujet avec le groupe. Aujourd'hui était probablement la première fois que la leader s'ouvrait à un membre de son gang, Droog était conscient de l'honneur qui lui était fait. Ils se trouvaient tous les deux en terrain inconnu et glissant.

- Mon père, je ne sais même pas qui c'est. Il s'est barré quand je suis née, et ni moi ni maman n'avons plus jamais eu de nouvelles de lui. Elle refusait de m'en parler. C'était peut-être un marin, ou un riche homme d'affaire en vadrouilles, ou un gangster. Hé, peut-être que je suis ses traces, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire, le premier depuis longtemps. Bref, ma mère était toute seule pour m'élever. Enfin, si on peut appeler ce qu'elle a fait m'élever. Je pense parfois qu'elle a fait de son mieux, vraiment. Je me dis parfois qu'elle m'aimait sincèrement et qu'elle a essayé de toutes ses forces de faire de moi quelqu'un. Et je crois…

Sa voix se fit presque inaudible.

- Je crois que malgré tous ses défauts, malgré tout, je l'aimais moi aussi. Enfin, passons. Il y avait un type, au village, qui s'est mis à lui tourner autour. Il était plus riche que nous, ce qui n'était pas difficile. Il passait son temps à lui dire qu'elle était belle, qu'il la voulait, qu'il soulagerait ses souffrances. Maintenant que j'y pense, cela impliquait probablement aussi de se débarrasser de moi.

Droog écoutait patiemment, mais serra les poings en imaginant ce qui aurait pu arriver à sa leader et meilleure amie.

- Mais Maman ne voulait pas de lui. Elle refusait sans cesse ses avances. Tous les jours, tous les jours il venait nous voir. Il me faisait peur, avec sa voix trainante et sa pseudo-galanterie. Il me terrifiait, ce gros lard. Mais Maman disait toujours non, de façon très claire. Puis un jour, il est venu chez nous, il lui a dit que si ce soir elle refusait d'être à lui, il la tuerait. Ma mère n'a pas cédé.

Dans les yeux de Slick s'était allumée une lueur de respect et d'admiration.

- Le soir il est revenu. Il lui a posé la question, d'une voix calme, posée, comme s'il faisait un commentaire sur le temps. Maman l'a regardé, et comme à son habitude, n'a pas hésité une seule seconde. Elle a refusé. Alors le type a sorti son flingue et…

Les mots se bloquèrent au fond de sa gorge, comme s'ils exigeaient un moment de recueillement.

- Mais c'est pas ça le pire, reprit Slick quand les images dans son esprit s'estompèrent. J'étais une traine-misère, orpheline, dont la mère venait de se faire tuer sous ses yeux, mais c'était pas ça le pire. Le pire, c'est ce que les gens ont dit _après_. Les potes du type, ils ont dit que c'était la faute à ma mère. Après tout, elle aurait pu lui laisser une chance, non ? Franchement, c'est assez douloureux comme ça de se faire rejeter. Il y a eu un procès. Le type a été acquitté. Les jurés ont dit que les femmes comme ma mère ne causaient que des soucis, que le type avait dû se coltiner un procès par sa faute, et que des tas de gens du système juridique avaient été dérangés, tout ça à cause d'une femme qui n'avait pas accepté ses avances. Elle aurait dû fermer sa gueule, et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Slick se passa la main sur le visage et se massa les tempes.

- Peux-tu imaginer comment je me suis sentie, durant cette période ? J'étais terrifiée. Terrifiée parce que j'étais une fille, et que je n'étais rien. Terrifiée parce que mon avis, mon consentement, mon choix ne comptaient pour rien du tout. Terrifiée parce que je pouvais me faire agresser, me défendre, et être quand même en tort. Et le plus terrifiant… Ce qui me faisait le plus peur, c'est que les connards qui ont acquittés le type croyaient vraiment ce qu'ils disaient. Ils ne souillaient pas la mémoire de ma mère pour être méchants, pour être injustes ou quoi que ce soit. Non, ils étaient persuadés que ma mère était vraiment en tort, qu'elle aurait vraiment dû accepter ses avances, qu'elle avait fait souffrir le type et payé pour ça. Que justice avait été faite naturellement, et que c'était la preuve que le type était dans son bon droit.

Slick paraissait épuisée désormais, mais dans son regard brillait cette lueur de détermination qui ne la quittait jamais. Parfois elle était assourdie, parfois elle flamboyait, comme maintenant, mais jamais elle ne s'était éteinte.

- Et puis la peur s'est transformée en colère. En rage indescriptible. Cette fureur m'a donné la force d'avancer. Cette indignation m'a protégée. Alors, quand je vous ai rencontrés… Quand on a fondé ce gang… J'ai vu que c'était ma chance. Une opportunité à saisir, à n'importe quel prix. Et je ne regrette rien, je suis fière de ce que j'ai accompli.

Slick se tut et le silence retomba, laissant le temps aux deux adolescents de laisser leurs pensées vagabonder et d'assimiler le récit. L'on n'entendait que le sifflement diffus du vent dehors, et les cris de Boxcars et Deuce qui jouaient ensemble. Il n'y avait plus aucune question à poser : tout avait été dit. Finalement, Droog parla.

- Je m'étais toujours douté qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose comme ça. Seulement, je n'avais pas réalisé que cela avait été aussi dur pour toi…

Slick haussa les épaules, puis baissa les yeux sur son propre corps.

- Ce n'était pas trop difficile de cacher mon véritable genre, au début. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de différences avec vous, alors il me suffisait d'être prudente. Mais maintenant… Maintenant je vais grandir. Il y a des choses qui vont arriver - qui sont arrivées - que je ne pourrais plus dissimuler aussi facilement.

Slick retint un soupir.

- On a tellement souffert… On commence à peine ! Notre nouvelle vie va débuter. Notre carrière va s'envoler, on y est presque ! Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que nous ne fassions trembler la ville entière. Et je ne laisserai rien ni personne gâcher notre travail.

Droog n'était pas un homme religieux, mais quand il croisa le regard de Slick à cet instant, il vit une déesse.

- Je… J'adore la mode, avoua-t-il alors. Quand on sera riche… je veux porter les plus beaux vêtements de marque, et seulement de la marque. Et porter du parfum. Fumer des cigarettes autant que je veux. Et j'aurais un chapeau, et j'aurais l'air très séduisant avec.

Slick le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- C'est…C'est un peu mon rêve, en quelque sorte. Désolé, ce n'est pas aussi dramatique que ton histoire. Mais j'ai peur, aussi. J'ai peur que les autres m'insultent, ou ne me considèrent pas comme un « vrai » homme - qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, franchement ? - juste parce que j'ai des goûts ou des opinions différentes.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours non plus que Droog se confiait, et il avait l'impression de marcher sur des œufs, mais sa leader avait parfaitement compris où il voulait en venir.

- Tu sais que je ne te jugerais jamais sur ce genre de critères, dit-elle très sérieusement.

- Je ne te jugerais jamais sur ce genre de critères non plus.

Slick et Droog échangèrent un regard. Ils étaient amis depuis des années, mais ce moment avait encore approfondi leur relation.

Aucun des deux ne sut vraiment qui avait initié l'action, mais une seconde plus tard ils échangeaient une étreinte fraternelle, scellant une promesse implicite. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était habitué aux contacts physiques autres que les actes de violence, et l'accolade avait l'étrangeté de la nouveauté, mais ces pensées furent vite rejetées face au besoin de soutien et de réconfort qu'ils avaient tous deux longtemps réprimé pour survivre.

Droog resserra son étreinte autour de sa leader : malgré les muscles acquis par la vie à la dure, elle était moins rigide qu'un homme. C'était désormais l'évidence même, mais toujours un peu insolite. Slick caressa doucement le dos de son homme de main. Droog ne put s'empêcher de se sentir ému par ce geste rassurant : inconsciemment, il avait désespérément souhaité que quelqu'un le rassure, le réconforte, sans le juger ou l'accuser de faiblesse. Il n'avait plus besoin de chercher.

Et dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils signèrent un pacte tacite.

- Droog, on va leur montrer ce qu'on est capable de faire. Tu vas voir. Et personne ne va en revenir…


End file.
